


Booty Bay Chance Meeting

by Axelex12



Series: Fido × Jessana [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chance Meetings, Cleaning, Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Meeting for the first time leaves quite an impact on night elf woman.Sex Dream, Lust
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Series: Fido × Jessana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134020





	Booty Bay Chance Meeting

The first time Jessana laid her eyes on Fido she knew she wanted him. Fate had placed them in the same manor and for months they were unaware of each other. While they both had rooms there, neither saw it as their home. For Fido it was jus the place to rest his head when he was in the Eastern Kingdoms, going straight to his bed and leaving before sunrise, usually not speaking to anyone. And why should he? He was Worgen and most of the manor's residents were haughty Night Elves that would have never spoken to him anyways. As for Jessana, she should have felt at ease in the lofty manor, but she could never. She was born into one of the noble houses of the Kaldorei but had never felt happy or at ease at the balls and events her family attended. She stayed at the manor for her sister, her only remaining family member, but rarely slept inside. She favored a hay rack in the stables over the feather beds in the manor.

And the two may remained oblivious to each other's presence forever if it weren't for an errand Jessana was sent on. She was asked to deliver a package to a Worgen in Booty Bay. A Worgen named Fido.

"Wonderful description..." Night Elf woman muttered after she had asked what seemed like the nine hundredth Worgen if his name was Fido. She put the package on the ground and sat down on in, adjusting one of her battered leather boots, her finger poking into a hole in the stitching.

"Maybe you need to be paid in shoes." A jovial voice behind her said in heavily Gilnean accent.

She spun around to see the most glorious creature she had ever seen. The Worgen's mane was darker than she thought possible, cresting up to the heavens. The fangs curving from his mouth were nearly perfect in their symmetry. His eyes danced and sparked in humor. His war paint should have made him a frightening visage, but to Jessana it only made her desire him. Before her cheeks could flush in embarrassment she stood and picked up the package. "Please, tell me your name is Fido." Her eyes did not meet his, but looked down at the package instead.

"An' who is askin'?" The Worgen said, shaking his head slightly, the chain links braided into his mane creating a macabre sound.

"My name is Jessana Starshine and I have something for a Worgen named Fido. If you know him, or could tell me where he is at I would be very grateful." Her eyes darting up to take in his face.

"I know 'im an' he knows me!" The Worgen cackled, slapping his knee.

Jessana place on hand on her hip, and flicked her eyes away from his face before he could notice she was staring at him. A smile formed on her lips. "Can you tell me where he might be?"

Still laughing the Worgen pointed at himself. "I AM Fido, wo-man!"

"Oh..." Jessana said stupidly as she held out the package. "This is yours then." Her cheeks began to turn an interesting shade of red.

Fido took the package from her and gave the elf girl a fangy smile. "Thank ya!" He said happily, turning the box over in his hands.

"You are very welcome." Jessana said, unmoving, not wanting to end the conversation.

"Yo will be needin' someting else, Jessana?" The Worgen asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in question.

"Jess. That is what everyone calls me." She looked at her feet as she kicked at the ground.

His toothy grin grew wider and he poked her shoulder. "Jess? That fits you better, i think."

Still looking at the ground she smiled. "I should get going, my sister wanted to take me to explore a cave. Perhaps I will see you at the manor?" She slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze, looking very shy and very young.

"Maybe. Or maybe i will put you in my stewpot!" His eyes sparking playfully as he went into another fit of laughter.

She wasn't sure if she should be frightened or not by his words, but she found herself smiling as she walked away.

"See you!"

Once she was out of his sight she leaned against a wall, her breath coming short. "Oh my goddess!" She breathed. Once her breath settle and was normal she hearthed back to the manor. She was greeted by the normal few that sat in the sitting room, reading their various books and scrolls. She mumbled her hellos back as she all but ran to her room. She locked her door behind herself and then threw herself onto the bed. Her breath was coming quick again, she had never known this kind of desire. She had only ever desired to avenge her mother and father's death and desired to never be taken away from her sister. This kind of desire curled in the pit of her stomach. It made her happy and nervous at the same time. She could not shake his image from her mind and she found herself wondering if he thought she was pretty.

And then she did something she had never done before, never even thought of before. One hand trailed along her flat stomach and up under her shirt. Her fingers quickly found her small, perky breasts. She lightly ran her finger tips across the sensitive skin, inhaling sharply as her nipples hardened and the coil of desire moved from her stomach to her woman hood. The other hand unlaced the ties of her pants and clumsily pushed them down.

Her fingers slowly moved between her legs and tickled her lips, she was surprised to find them so wet, so much more than then the light moisture that was always there. Her fingers slipped into the lips and slid until she found the sensitive nod of her clit.

She moaned softly and pushed against it, her finger starting to rub in a tight circle. Her other hand still on her breast, her fingers pinching and rolling her nipple. Her eyes closed and she quickly found herself lost in fantasy. Her head filled with the thought of his tongue twirling around her nipple. Her hand left her breast and went to join her other hand between her legs. She pushed two fingers into her sopping womanhood, her hips rising to meet her fingers. One finger still on her clit, rubbing hard. The fingers from her other hand pushing in and out of her tightness.

She imagined his hands running over her body, lingering on her breasts, rolling her rock hard nipples between his fingers. She imagined his hand sliding down her taut stomach and his fingers pushing into her. She imagined his tongue licking down her body. She pretended the finger circling her clit was his tongue. She had never seen a male naked before so her little fantasy could go no further than imagining what he could do with his clawed fingers and tongue. But the thought of what he could do with those was enough.

It seemed as if every muscle in her body tightened. And then with a cry of primal release she had her first orgasm. It seemed unending. Her body shuddered in pleasure, her womanhood so wet that her juices dribbled onto her backside. Still in lingering orgasm she pulled her slickened fingers from her body. Without thinking she put her fingers in her mouth, tasting herself. And as she was licking her hand clean her orgasm subsided. She felt peaceful, free from all the hardships and sadness.

Her face was flushed and her body drenched. Jessana peeled off her remaining clothes, quickly redressing into simple leather breeches and a bright red sleeveless top. She quietly went to the stables and then down to the lake, her best thinking was done outdoors. And as she sat there thinking she decided that she wanted the Worgen warrior more than anything else in the world. She would make him hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
